


雨天和Veronica

by Sherry_CS



Series: Ask Veronica [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: I love Veronica, so she gets to tease both boys.
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ask Veronica [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864255
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	雨天和Veronica

**Author's Note:**

> For Vera.

我的城市下大暴雨那天，我的车被堵在了桥下。轰鸣的雨声骤然止息，周遭如外太空般静寂。雨水成股地沿车窗流下，我往副驾驶的方向看去，看见了他。

背靠着一台黑色哈雷，一条满是口袋的直筒牛仔裤，皮靴，皮衣，此刻脱了皮衣，正用它擦拭银色的头盔，一边擦一边看雨。暴雨气焰嚣张，毫无收敛之意，这似乎让他感到一股奇异的满足。他形状刁钻的薄唇斜斜翘起，似乎与这不识时务的雨颇有共鸣。他的身材极为高大，一头金发傲然凌乱，一件紧身T恤薄得像直接画在皮肉上。桥下还有其他摩托车手一同在躲雨，他们都离他远远的。我敢肯定，此刻，车河内外，每双闲下来的眼睛一定都在看他。而我，占据了最好的席位。

他深邃的双眼剥离雨幕，朝我这边飘来。他灰蓝色的眼睛迸发出只有五彩弹珠折射阳光时才能发出的灿烂光芒，像三岁小孩一般，跳下干燥的路边，皮靴重重踩在末过脚踝的水坑里，长腿裹起水花，半走半跑半游地，两三步已蹚至我的车前。

车河挪动，我跟上前面的车，然而车子只前进了几厘米就停下来了。

我下意识地按下车锁。

他敲敲副驾驶侧的车窗，指着我的车，很欢快地在说着什么。雨声模糊了他的言语。他向下指指，示意我降下车窗。

他是这座城市中常见的那种外表永远不羁、表情永远愉快的外国人，只是他的身上更有一种旁人没有的自由感，仿佛不论他的自信、他的帅气、他招摇的着装还是他价值不菲的哈雷，都是某种他与生俱来、没有特别想要又没有什么理由拒绝的东西。雨声是最好的降噪耳机。我听不到他说话，因此反而能更加清晰地观察他的肢体语言。他开放的姿态、毫无掩饰的眼神、自来熟到有点傻气的露齿笑，将这种感觉演绎得更加淋漓尽致，我却禁不住觉得，这一切都是假象。

我按下车窗。

他明快的声音伴随轰鸣的雨声一同灌进来。

“I drive the same car!” 他几乎是喊叫着，好像最喜欢的球队进球了一样。

我一时不知怎样应答。车河再次挪动，他急切地敲了两下车窗。

“Care to let me in?” 

一般人大概是疯了才会在这种情形下让一个这种模样的陌生人上车。然而我不是一般人。

我解开车锁。他拉开门，在车外掸掸靴子上的泥土，坐上车，关上门，动作意外的温柔。

车河移动。这次是真的动了起来，后悔也晚了。

“Mikhail. Mikhail Arbatov. I’m Russian!” 他向我伸出手。

我没有接，敲敲方向盘，示意我在开车。

“Of course.” 他收回手，顺道抓了抓那头本来已经乱得像鸟窝一般的头发。“Gods. This rain! Can’t ever get used to it. Good thing you ain’t got acres and acres of wild terrain with nowhere to run to and your only choice is between a burning tree and your own goddamn hound, haha! Fond memories.” 我没有理他，他就继续说。他的语速极快，几乎没有口音，一定要说的话，也是一种伦敦内城音、电视剧美音与俄式大舌音混合的奇妙语音。我很佩服自己竟然能听得懂。

他说了很久，终于停下了。“Err... You do speak English, don’t you?” 语气中竟有一丝丝的小尴尬。 

“You were having such fun talking your head off I felt it a shame to interrupt.” 我努力憋住笑。“Name’s Veronica. Veronica Tsang.” 

“Veronica.” 我可以感受到他咀嚼我的名字，余光中，我看到他背靠车门，歪着头检视我的侧影。“Where’re we goin’, Veronica?”

“Well, I was driving home. I don’t suppose you’re too opposed to that idea?” 我轻笑道。Two can play that game. 

“像你这样美丽的lady，周末都没有节目的吗？呜～人家都替你伤心了呢。”身边突然传来蹩脚的粤语，我受惊地一转头，自这个陌生男人上车以来，第一次对上他的眼睛。

“你会说粤语？”

“我来香港也有很久了呢。”

“来工作？”

“算是吧。”

“什么叫算是吧？”

“工作只是借口。实际上是来追人的。”

“追人？你是什么特工啊探员之类的吗？”

“特工？哈哈，谁要是雇我当特工可倒霉了，我可是随时会为了美人倒戈的。话虽如此，本帅哥穿制服一定帅爆了。”

“……你的中文还真好。”

雨越下越大，浇花一样打在车窗上，雨刷器开到了最大也不管用。车外的世界越来越模糊。一整条公路的汽车都开得极慢，仿佛共赴一场远方的约会。名叫米海尔的男人突然靠近了我。

“你还没有回答我的问题呢。如此美好的周末，你这样的美女都没什么好去处的吗？”

“这种天气能去哪儿？”我指指外面的倾盆大雨。

“下雨天反而有很多事情好做呢。一些光天化日之下不敢做的事情。”

他靠我很近，大概再近一点，就会超出了应该对司机保持的安全距离。他的香水味道很好闻，比雨味好闻。

我转向他。

“米海尔·阿尔巴托夫，虽然只认识了你几分钟，但我敢说，没有什么事是你光天化日之下不敢做的。”

如果我不需要看路，我们一定可以就那样对视下去。

事实是，我需要看路，而没有两个人可以永远对视下去。

他大笑出来。他拉开和我的距离，靠着车门，坐得嚣张，视线却没有半刻离开我。

“Veronica.”

“Mikhail.”

我试过念过很多人的名字，没有哪一次可以和第一次相比。

“I want you to know that if you pull over right now, I would sleep with you. If you want me to, of course.”

“We are in the middle of an autoroute.”

“Exactly. Too bad.”

他看向窗外。

我忽然明白了什么。我看向他。

“If you needed that excuse, you should never have jumped in.”

“Woah, aren’t you…”

“我已经见过太多对自己不诚实的人，老实说有点无聊了呢。”

“我吗？对自己不诚实？”

“你不是来追某个人的吗？那你现在在我的车里做什么呢？”

“Well, you are an attractive lady, and we do drive the same ridiculous car, and it just seemed such a waste of destiny not to…”

“If you wanted to sleep with me, you shouldn’t’ve backed out. If you didn’t, if you were truly bent on getting that one only person, you shouldn’t’ve hopped in. So which one is it? You got to pick a side sometimes.” 

大概是真的在路上堵了太久，我一下子说了很多本来不准备说的话。又或者是我并不习惯被摆在次要的位置。

隔壁忽然安静了。我等着他开门下车，然而，他没有。

“你说得对。谢谢。”他说。

我疑惑地转头。即使今天刚刚认识这个人，我也本能地感到这不像是他会说的话。

一辆大车从我们旁边开过，轮胎刮起的水花一瞬间淹没了整个前挡风玻璃。我赶快猛踩刹车。有一瞬间，我真的什么都看不到。就在我紧张地握紧方向盘、努力看路的时候，左颊忽然传来一点温热。

我本能地转向他。

“What are you…?”

温热紧接着从唇上传来，阻隔了话语。

“Pull over.”

他说。

他的金发似有若无地磨蹭在我脸颊，在意识的深处，我察觉到车子已经完全静止了。原来，我就这样踩下了刹车，将车子停在了高速路中央。车的后方，鸣笛声此起彼伏传来。

我推开他的头，松开刹车，踩下油门。车子冲破雨幕，视野忽然变得清晰。

他也乖乖坐回了他的位置，手托着腮，看着窗外丝毫没有减弱架势的雨。

“Good choice, Mr. Arbatov.” 过了很久，我说。


End file.
